dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Wizard
Kamen Rider Wizard (仮面ライダーウィザード Kamen Raidā Uizādo) is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series, being the fourteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-third overall. Trademarks on the title were filed by Toei in June 21, 2012. It began airing on September 2, 2012, joining Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and then Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger in the Super Hero Time line-up following the finale of Kamen Rider Fourze. With Wizard finished, Kamen Rider Gaim joined Kyoryuger as part of Super Hero Time. Tsuyoshi Kida is the series' main screenwriter. On April 1, 2017, TV Japan began broadcasting the series in the United States and Canada to paid subscribers. Cast * Haruto Soma: Shunya Shiraishi. English Voice: Laura Bailey * Koyomi: Makoto Okunaka. English Voice: Erin Fitzgerald * Shunpei Nara: Junki Tozuka. English Voice: Sam Vincent * Rinko Daimon (大門 凛子 Daimon Rinko): Yuko Takayama. English Voice: Jen Brown * Kosuke Nitoh (仁藤 攻介 Nitō Kōsuke): Tasuku Nagase. English Voice: Chris Sabat * Shigeru Wajima (輪島 繁 Wajima Shigeru): Hisahiro Ogura (小倉 久寛 Ogura Hisahiro) * Misa Inamori (Medusa), Mayu Inamori (稲森 真由 Inamori Mayu): Erina Nakayama * Yugo Fujita (Phoenix) (藤田 雄吾 (フェニックス) Fujita Yūgo (Fenikkusu)): Atsumi (篤海) * Sora Takigawa (Gremlin) (滝川 空 (グレムリン) Takigawa Sora (Guremurin)): Takahisa Maeyama (前山 剛久''Maeyama Takahisa'') * Manager of Doughnut Shop (ドーナツ屋店長 Dōnatsuya Tenchō): Kaba-chan (KABA.ちゃん) * Worker of Doughnut Shop (ドーナツ屋店員 Dōnatsuya Ten'in): Ryo Tayano (田谷野 亮 Tayano Ryō) * Chief of Police (署長 Shochō): Takayasu Komiya (小宮 孝泰 Komiya Takayasu) * Masanori Kizaki (木崎政範 Kizaki Masanori): Naoki Kawano (川野 直輝 Kawano Naoki) * Sou Fueki (笛木 奏 Fueki Sō): Narushi Ikeda (池田成志 Ikeda Narushi) * Yuzuru Iijima (飯島 譲 Iijima Yuzuru): Shinta Sōma (相馬 眞太 Sōma Shinta) * Masahiro Yamamoto (山本 昌宏 Yamamoto Masahiro): Shingo Kawaguchi (川口 真五 Kawaguchi Shingo) * White Wizard (白い魔法使い Shiroi Mahōtsukai, Voice): Toshitsugu Takashina (高階 俊嗣 Takashina Toshitsugu) * Wiseman (ワイズマン Waizuman, Voice): Toshio Furukawa (古川 登志夫 Furukawa Toshio) * WizarDragon (ウィザードラゴン Wizādoragon, Voice): Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (大友 龍三郎 Ōtomo Ryūzaburō) * Beast Chimera (ビーストキマイラ Bīsutokimaira, Voice): Tomomichi Nishimura (西村 知道 Nishimura Tomomichi) * Narration (ナレーション Narēshon): Hiroaki Hirata (平田 広明 Hirata Hiroaki) Guest Cast * Caitsith: Bernard Ackah (ベルナール・アッカ Berunāru Akka) * Manami Kawasaki: Wakana Matsumoto. English Voice: Cynthia Cranz * Koichi Yamagata (山形 耕一 Yamagata Kōichi, 6-7): Ryosuke Takahashi (高橋 良輔 Takahashi Ryōsuke) * Tetsuya Inagaki (松木 昭造 Inagaki Tetsuya, 12-13): Takuya Ishida (石田 卓也 Ishada Takuya) * Owner of Orphanage (園長 Enchō, 16): Ichiro Ogura (小倉 一郎 Ogura Ichirō) * Fortune Teller (占い師 Uranaishi, 17): Shoichiro Akaboshi (赤星 昇一郎 Akaboshi Shōichirō) * Conductor (指揮者 Shikisha, 20, 21): IZAM * Naito (内藤 Naitō, 30, 31): Mitsu Murata (村田 充 Murata Mitsu) * Kaga (加賀 37): Minoru Watanabe (渡辺 実 Watanabe Minoru) * Aya Yamamoto (山本 亜矢 Yamamoto Aya, 47, 48, 51): Miyuu Sawai (沢井 美優 Sawai Miyū) * Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa, 52-53): Masahiro Inoue. English Voice: Geoff Ramsay * Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form: Toshihiko Seki. English Voice: Jason Douglas * Kouta Kazuraba (葛葉 紘汰 Kazuraba Kōta, 52-53): Gaku Sano. English Voice: Skip Stellrecht * Sougo Tokiwa: So Okuno. English Voice: Peter Oldring * Geiz Myokouin: Gaku Oshida. English Voice: Evan Fong Trivia * With 53 episodes in total (including 2 post-finale episodes which serve as the TV special), Kamen Rider Wizard is considered the longest Heisei-era Rider series in history, beating Kamen Rider Agito's record of 51 episodes. If the specials didn't count as episodes, however, then Wizard's episode count record would have been tied with Agito's. * In this title series, the Kamen Rider is often called as "Magicians", save for a crossover movie. * This is the first series to have the opening be sung by a male singer since Kamen Rider Decade. * This was the last Kamen Rider Series until ''Kamen Rider Build ''to premiere in September. * Wizard is the first Kamen Rider series to have an Female Voice actress voice the main character. Laura Bailey, who voiced Yui Kanzaki in Ryuki, voiced Haruto throughout the show's run.